


Mudblood

by haileygarciasunshine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Imagines, dracomalfoy - Freeform, dracomalfoyxreader, dracoxreader - Freeform, fluffimagine, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileygarciasunshine/pseuds/haileygarciasunshine
Summary: Pairing: Draco Malfoy x ReaderWord Count: 1,700Warning: One swear wordSummary: The reader is one of the brightest young witches of her age, however some of the Hogwarts students don't let her forget about her Muggle status.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Mudblood

Sitting in one of the most secluded areas of Hogwarts, had its’ perks. There was barely anyone, who knew of the area, including most teachers. Thankfully, that reduced the foot traffic, along with the normal student traffic. Whenever, you were having a bad day, or were down, or whatever, you often found yourself seated, on the window ledge, that you were currently sitting on.

Hagrid was the only one who knew where to find you, when you were having bad days. He knew only to disturb you if it was an emergency. Not even your friends knew.

Leaning back against, the wall you let your head gently fall against it. It had been a particularity rough day for you. Someone from Slytherin had called you a Mudblood. It’s not something that you were unfamiliar with, but for some reason today it hurt you more than most days.

You and Hermione were often called “The Brightest Witches of Her Age." It made you feel good, that people, recognized the hard work that you had put in to becoming a witch. Both of you often had to deal with people calling you Mudbloods. Whenever that happened, you both would let it roll off your backs, and continue on. However, today was different.

Tears began, blurring your vision. The overwhelming feeling of defeat washed over you, before plaguing thoughts of not being good enough swirled around in your mind.

The sound of footsteps, pulled you out of thoughts.

“Go away, Ron.” You whimpered, catching some of the rogue tears, that had begun sliding down your face. “I’m not in the mood.”

“Guess again.” A familiar voice replied. 

Letting out a defeated sigh, you shook your head. “Please, if you’re here to call me a mudblood...” Your voice broke off. “Someone already beat you to it.” Your voice was barely above a whisper by now. Daring to glance at the person, you were surprised to see the voice belonged to Draco.

“Who called you that?” His voice was filled with concern, as his features began being etched with the same expression.

Scoffing you shook your head. “It doesn’t matter.” 

Your shoulders returned to their previous defeated position.

“It does actually.” He spoke, as his voice was carrying a different tune. “It does, when one of the best witches in Hogwarts is feeling down.”

Turning your head, you continued to look out the window, hoping that he would leave you alone. Much to your surprise, he did the opposite. Lifting your legs, he slid onto the ledge so that he was directly across from you. You let out a surprise yelp at his actions, before he placed your legs in his lap.

“What do you think you’re doing?” You questioned, your tone of voice a bit harsher than you meant.

“Keeping you company of course.” He replied offering you a smile.

“I don’t want company.” You spat. “That’s why I’m here.”

He only hummed in response, before turning his head to look out the window.

Huffing, you crossed your arms before returning your gaze out of the window. 

As time went by, you both sat in silence, staring out of the window.

It was almost dinner time, before you spoke up.

“Why did you come here?” You asked softly, gazing at Draco’s features.

A light pink began dancing along his cheeks, at your question. Tilting your head slightly, you smirked.

“Your friends were looking for you.” He spoke, glancing down at your legs. “I...I’ve seen you come up here a few times.” He muttered, almost in embarrassment.

His words catching you by surprise. 

“You’ve....You’ve what?” You questioned in disbelief. “I...I didn’t think you noticed me.” Your eyes brows furrowed together in confusion, as you frowned.

Draco watched your face intently, after his confession. Scoffing he sook his head. “Why wouldn’t I notice you?”

“Why would you?” You replied without even a thought.

His hand gently wrapped around your ankle, causing you to take a sharp breath. The sudden contact, caused butterflies to erupt in your stomach. Draco began, to gently rub your ankle, before traveling up your leg. He moved your robe, to allow him access to your calf.

“I would be a fool not to.” He spoke in a hushed tone. His hand now gently massaging your calf. 

“Draco...” You began. “I’m not in your house, I’m not the typical girl you go after...” Your voice trailing off before continuing. “Hell, I’m not a pure-blood, or even a half-blood.” You stated, quickly dropping your gaze from his face, to your hands in your lap. “I’m nobodies type.”

“I...I should go.” You spoke, not wanting to make the conversation awkward. Standing up promptly, you quickly smoothed down your robes, before trudging down the hall. 

Draco’s firm hand wrapped around your wrist, preventing you from getting any further. Twirling you around, you collided with his chest. Taking a step back, you attempted to create space between the both of you. With each step you too backwards, Draco matched. 

“Y/N!” Fred and George exclaimed in unison. “There you are! We’ve been looking all over for you!” 

Turning toward their voices, you walked to the top of the staircase. 

“I-”

“Come on then.” Fred spoke. “We shouldn’t be late for dinner.” 

Nodding your head, you brought your gaze back in front of you, only to be met with an empty hallway.

Descending down the stairs, you were met with two of your best friends grinning faces. Linking your arms together, you walked to the great hall for dinner. Along the way, they never faltered to make you laugh. For the first time all day, you had a genuine smile, the type of smile that made your eyes crinkle, that emitted warmth. 

As you made your way to your table, you didn’t miss the blonde slytherin, that was watching your every move. Sending him a confused glance, Goyle sent him a harsh nudge to his ribs.

Before you had the chance to sit down, Neville pulled you in for a bone crushing hug. Bringing his lips to your ear, he spoke in a hushed tone. “I heard about what happened earlier.”

The memory, threatened to bring tears back to your eyes. 

“Mcgonagoll, gave him three weeks of detention.” He continued. “Don’t listen to him, you are one of the best witches. It shouldn’t matter what you were born.” 

Pulling away from you, his hands rested on your biceps. Giving them a light squeeze, his gaze was full of concern. Taking a seat next him, you dared to glance at Draco. He was invested in something Crabbe was telling their group. Frowning you shook your head. 

Ron nudging your shoulder, brought your attention back to your group of friends. Everyone, attempted to make you feel better by telling you jokes, and talking about their favorite muggle activities.

After dinner, you quickly made your way to your room, not wanting to be around anyone for any longer. Wrapping yourself in your blanket, you allowed the tears you had been holding in to slip out. Your mind began filling with thoughts.

‘Why would you ever think Draco would like you?’

‘You’re a Mudblood and he’s a Pure-Blood.’

‘You know his stance on Mudbloods.’

A sob wrenched through your body.

There was a knock on your door, pulling you out of your thoughts. Taking a few breaths, you gathered yourself.

“Go away, Ron.” You yelled. “I don’t want to see anyone.”

There wasn’t a response on the other side.

Thinking that the person had given up, you wrapped yourself in your blanket, pulling it over your head, with a sigh.

The creaking sound of the door shutting, filled the room. Furrowing your eyebrows together, you hadn’t payed close enough attention to hear it open in the first place. 

Before you could question, who had entered your room without permission, you could hear the sound of someone toeing off their shoes before your blanket was lifted up allowing the person to join you underneath.

Bringing your gaze up to the other person, you were surprised to see Draco’s grey eyes staring back at you.

You gazed at him with confusion, allowing a comfortable silence to envelope you. As time went by, the closer you both got to each other. It wasn’t long before Draco’s hand gripped your calf bringing it to rest on his hip, letting his hand linger longer than normal.

“Is...Is this okay?” He questioned, his eyes filled with fear.

Nodding your head.

In that moment, you realized just how close you were. Your chests were pressed against each other, you could feel his breath dancing along your lips. Noses brushing against each other. 

Once you realized the situation you were in, your eyes widened in shock, before you placed your hands against his chest pushing you both away from each other.

“What are you doing here, Draco?” You rushed out, sitting up.

Mirroring your actions, he gazed at you. “I...I thought you could use a friend.”

“Uh-huh.” You spoke not believing his statement. “How did you find my room?”

Draco dropped his eyes to his hands, he had found someone in Gryffindor asking for your room.

Shrugging he traced his fingers over his palms. 

Your shoulders dropped again in defeat. “Draco...Why are you here? In my bed?”

“I-” 

“Please...Don’t do this.” You spoke, gripping the blanket, bringing it tighter around your body. “Get out.”

“Y/N.” Draco spoke his voice filled with guilt. “It’s not what you think.”

“Really? What do I think?” You tilted your head slightly, as your eyebrow rose in question.

“I...” Frowning, Draco couldn’t seem to find the right words.

“You can’t just break into someone’s room and join them in bed and think they’ll be okay with it!” You ranted, furrowing your eyebrows together, as your hands gestured vaguely. “Draco we both know how you feel about-”

Grabbing the bottom of your shirt, he gently yanked you forward. His firm hands gripped your waist preventing you from falling. A gasp fell from your lips, as your hands found his biceps grabbing them for balance. 

Before anything else could happen, there was a knock on the door. 

“Y/N?” Hermiones voice called through the door. “Can I come in?”


End file.
